Infantem in tabula
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Five notices changes happening with herself and seeks answers. The truth leaks out as it is prone to and chaos ensues on the Raza. Set before Wish I'd Spaced You When I Had The Chance, sort of cannon compliant.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter or its characters. Any unrecognized plot,or characters are mine.**

 **Note: Five is eighteen instead of sixteen in this story, because I say so. Also there may be other changes, possible spoilers as well. So, if you haven't watched season two of Dark Matter completely or at all, turn back now. Watch it! Five totally rocks the badass thing, I knew she had it in her. =)**

Summary: Five notices changes happening with herself and seeks answers. The truth leaks out as it is prone to and chaos insues on the Raza. Set before Wish I'd Spaced You When I Had The Chance, sort of cannon compliant.

~*~Prologue~*~

Five groaned, lazily stretching her deliciously sore body and rolling over, bumping into something very warm. What the hell?

She reluctantly opened her heavy eyes, blinking a few times to clear the sleep out of her eyes.

Only to come face to face with an asleep Three. Naked. Beside her.

What. The. Hell?!

She shot up with a shriek, yanking on the silver blanket until she covered her chest and lower body. Three snorted and opened his eyes, immediately pushing as far away from her as possible with a surprised yell.

"Kid? What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, rolling off the bed so only his chest was visible.

Not that that did a damn thing, because she'd already seen more than she wanted to. _**Ever**_.

"What am _**I** _ doing? What are **_you_ ** doing?" She retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. She was miffed that he had the nerve to accuse her of doing something she definitely wouldn't do stone cold sober if they were the last two people in the whole freaking universe.

"I don't know!" He yelled, running his large calloused hands over his face and roughly scrubbing at his already mussed hair.

"I know as much as you do, okay? Nothing. Nada. Now I'm going to grab my clothes and leave. This never happened. Agreed?" She checked, the whole rant coming out a little sassier than she expected.

She really wanted to forget about everything that occurred after she opened her eyes.

He nodded, but she was already slipping from the bed with the blanket still wrapped around her body and grabbing the clothes scattered all over the floor before walking out of the room.

Five assumed they had gone to Threes room for. . . .that. . . so she tracked barefoot to her room as fast as possible. Once she was sealed inside the safety of her quarters she slid down the wall and took some breaths so she could focus.

How did they get into that situation? It was so unlike both of them, he was old and they knew each other and just no. She forced herself to stop that particular road of thought and closed her eyes, willing her mind to go back as far as it could.

The last thing she could remember was fuzzy flashes of sex with a hot hacker that couldn't have been older than twenty two with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, then falling asleep. The memories were distorted like she was looking at them through thick discolored glass. Why couldn't she remember anything clearly after Three picked up their round of cosmic punch?

The answer smacked Five in the face no sooner than she thought the last question.

Duh, Five! She mentally yelled at herself for her stupidity. Someone dropped drugs in their drinks.

It would be easy enough to do and it explains her memory issues. Three's, too, if he was experiencing the same trouble remembering.

Why? Was one of them a target for an abduction attempt? Was she the intended target for a sexual assault? Did someone from the crews past find the Raza somehow? Was there even a scheme involved or just a horny sleeze ball hoping to catch pretty girls in his gross overly sticky web?

Her brain started to hurt and she just wanted to go back to before she woke up to this mess. She wanted to bury this whole thing and never think about it or talk about it again.

So that is what she will do. It never happened.

After having some punch she decided to head back to her room and tinker on some projects she had been working on. She had fun at the station, but duty called and she was reluctant to ignore it. Every small technical issue was worth spending time fixing, because it could turn into a larger one later.

Hey. That was actually a good idea. It would also be a productive way to self inflict temporary amnesia.

She showered and dressed in fresh clothes then spent her day fixing a delicate wiring problem in a personal handheld she'd found in the storage room junk box.


End file.
